Old Dog, New Tricks
by katiefoxe
Summary: I don't want to say too much but Hanssen finds himself dealing with a new situation...
1. Chapter 1

**I reaaally should not be starting a new fic and this might not even go anywhere but it popped into my head and the only way to get it out was to write it.**

* * *

Serena knocked on the office door and entered without waiting for a reply. Expecting a sarcastic quip she already had a retort prepared, Hanssen had been avoiding her all morning, but the words caught in her throat at the sight in front of her.

Hanssen was sitting behind his desk as usual, but sitting in front of his desk, legs tangling from the chair, was a blonde little girl of about four years of age. Hanssen and the little girl seemed to be contemplating each other equally carefully.

Serena looked around the office expecting to see someone else, but there was no one.

'Ms Campbell, can I help you?' Hanssen asked.

The little girl turned to look at Serena with the bluest eyes Serena thought she had ever seen.

'Um… who's your little friend?' Serena asked, giving the girl a small smile.

'This is Alice.' Hanssen replied. 'Alice,' the girl turned back to him, 'this is Ms Campbell, she is a… she works with me.' Hanssen spoke gently, clearly making a small effort to simplify his usual speech.

Alice looked at Serena again who gave her another half smile.

'Is she lost?' Serena asked.

Hanssen hesitated, seeming unsure of how to answer. 'No quite.' He seemed about to say something more but stopped.

Serena raised an eyebrow. 'Where are her parents?'

'Her mother had to go away for a few days.'

'And her father?'

Hanssen shrugged, avoiding her gaze and stood up, walking around his desk. 'Your timing Ms Campbell is actually very good.' He said. 'Alice needs to go to the little girls' room. We were just trying to reach a resolution to the problem.'

'How is it a problem?' Serena asked, although she had little interest, all she wanted to know was what was really going on and whose child this was.

'She needs someone to go with her. Just to wait for her.' He smiled gently at Alice.

'Can't you wait outside the door?' Serena asked, guessing where he was going with this.

'Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that? The CEO hovering outside the ladies room – that wouldn't look strange at all.' He replied sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes. Alice tugged on Hanssen's sleeve, she obviously wanted to go.

'Alright.' Serena said with a sigh. 'Come on Alice.' She took the little girl gently by the hand. Throwing a look over her should at Hanssen she added in a stern tone, 'When we get back, you are going to explain all of this to me properly!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well people seemed to like the first chapter so here's another! Thanks for comments it's encouraging to hear from people, especially when I am really unsure about something. Who IS this little girl? :D**

* * *

Serena returned to Hanssen's office having failed to glean any information from Alice. As the little girl took a seat in front of Hanssen's desk again Serena turned to the Swede with a look that clearly stated she wanted an explanation. Before she could utter a single question however, her pager went off. She checked it irritably. AAU. She sighed.

'You had better be on your way.' Hanssen said, relieved at the interruption that had cut off what he had no doubt would have been an interrogation from Serena.

Hanssen checked his watch as Serena left. He had a meeting with several department heads to discuss F1 placements in the boardroom in twenty minutes. He turned and smiled gently at Alice and was deeply touched by the sweet smile he received in return. He needed someone to mind her for an hour, but who could he trust? Absentmindedly looking at the little blonde head in front of him as he went through a mental list of who he could ask one name in particular stood out.

* * *

'Channers!' Malick called out to the nurse and she approached the nurses station. 'The Almighty has summoned you to his lair!'

'Wha?' Chantelle asked in confusion.

Michael who was nearby laughed, having immediately understood.

'Hanssen. He wants to see you in his office. ASAP he said.' Malick explained with an encouraging look. It was unusual for the CEO to want to speak to a nurse urgently in his office and Malick hoped it wasn't anything bad as he always felt quite protective of Chantelle.

* * *

Chantelle spent an hour with Alice. She brought the little girl to get some lunch and as Mr Hanssen had hinted at, though he had not explicitly told her to, she avoided getting into conversation with any other members of staff about Alice. They ate outside on a bench and then went back in and did some colouring in Mr Hanssen's office.

Chantelle was enamoured with the quiet little girl who was extremely polite. Chantelle was obviously curious as to who Alice belonged to and why Mr Hanssen was minding her but she could tell he didn't want to discuss it. She liked Mr Hanssen and she truly believed he was a good person, but that didn't mean he didn't intimidate her sometimes and so she didn't push it.

Hanssen had promised he would be an hour and exactly as the time was up he came through the door. He gave them a smile brighter than Chantelle had ever seen him smile before.

'How did you get on?' he asked.

'Very well Mr Hanssen.' Chantelle beamed. 'We had a great time, didn't we Alice?'

Alice nodded grinning at Chantelle. 'Yes. We went outside and had chocolate.'

'We did have a proper lunch first!' Chantelle said hurriedly in case Hanssen thought she had filled the child with junk food.

'Oh very nice.' Hanssen said good humouredly. 'I wish I could have had lunch outside.' He smiled.

Chantelle thought how different Hanssen looked when he smiled.

'Um… did you talk to anyone?' Hanssen asked casually.

'No.' Chantelle shook her head. 'We did see Ms Campbell in the stairwell when we came back in,' she noticed Hanssen deliberately tensed. 'but she was busy dealing with a difficult relative so we didn't speak.'

'A difficult relative?' he asked.

'Yea, well that's what it looked like. It wasn't anything too bad. Ms Campbell obviously had it under control. She's so good at dealing with people when they're being difficult. I wish I could be more like her sometimes.' Chantelle realised she was rambling and stopped.

'Oh don't say that.' Hanssen said gently. 'More Ms Campbell's and fewer Nurse Lane's is exactly what this world does not need.'

'You shouldn't be so hard on Ms Campbell.' Chantelle replied. 'She's a good person. And at the end of the day all she wants is the best for everyone and for things to be as good as they possibly can be. Aren't you the same?'

Hanssen felt he had been clearly admonished. He was impressed. Her comment that he and Ms Campbell were similar however, troubled him mildly.

'Perhaps you're right.' He said, before straightening his posture. 'I cleared your absence with the ward. You can head back now.'

'Ok.' Chantelle turned to Alice. 'Bye Alice. I'll see you again… uh, maybe. Bye!'

Hanssen thanked her and watched as she left the office, then took a seat with Alice to look at her drawings. At the back of his mind he considered what Chantelle had said about Serena.

* * *

Two hours later Hanssen recognised the knock at his door to be that of his Assistant Director of Surgery. He paused before speaking expecting her to barge in anyway but she did not and so he called out 'Enter!'

'Mr Hanssen.' He saw her eyes instantly roam around the room and settle on Alice. 'Your little guest is still here.'

'We need have no qualms about your eyesight then.' He responded dryly.

Serena eyed him beadily and stepped further into the room. 'Is she a relative?' she asked bluntly. 'A niece?'

'Your shift is over Ms Campbell, are you not in a rush home to your daughter?' Hanssen turned his gaze to his computer screen.

'Eleanor is staying with her father tonight.' Serena replied. She wondered briefly if… no, no surely not. Could the child be…? She glanced again at the little girl who was quietly reading a book.

Hanssen looked up and saw her studying Alice. 'All alone tonight then.' He said in an odd tone of voice.

Serena turned to him again and gave him a funny look. She quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Rather presumptuous of you Mr Hanssen.' She said lightly. 'How do you know that I won't be enjoying the company of a sexy toy boy for the night?'

Serena smiled smugly at the way Hanssen became suddenly uncomfortable. Hanssen felt his face getting warm. He had been presumptuous. He knew nothing of Serena Campbell's private life but had surmised from the amount of time she spent working that she had no romantic entanglements. Just because you can't have both Henrik, doesn't mean other people don't manage it, he thought.

'One would imagine that you would be in a much greater hurry to get home if that was what awaited you.' He said smoothly, recovering himself.

Serena laughed. He rarely heard her laugh, not like that. That laugh had sounded different to the one he usually heard from her, when Board members attempted to joke with her and she would give a laugh he always suspected to be fake. But it was arrogant of him to think he of all people could elicit genuine amusement from her – unless it was at his expense.

'I imagine you'll be heading home yourself now.' Serena said. 'Or… off to drop Alice home?'

She was determined to make a discovery, he thought. 'Not quite yet.' He said returning his attention to the computer screen.

'The poor thing has been stuck in here all day Mr Hanssen. She'll be wanting dinner soon.' Serena said in genuine surprise.

Hanssen paused. He hadn't thought of that.

'Not used to children are you?' Serena asked observing the look on his face.

He turned to face her almost sheepishly. He was waiting for a call from Terence Cunningham for the Boards go ahead on a new management plan he had sent them. He was confident he would get it and had already set things in motion to begin on Monday morning, but without the official confirmation he could not go ahead. If he was not here to answer Cunningham's call then he would not speak to him again until Monday when he would no doubt have to listen to the Chairman's digs about him swanning off an hour early on a Friday.

'Alice are you hungry?' he asked.

Alice looked up and shook her head. Thank goodness, he thought with relief.

Serena rolled her eyes. 'Do you think you might start to get hungry soon?' Alice nodded.

Hanssen looked confused.

'Children don't plan ahead Mr Hanssen. She isn't hungry right this minute but it doesn't mean she won't be in five minutes. They don't take into consideration that meals have to be prepared and if you haven't got anything ready you'll end up feeding her junk. What time does she normally eat at?'

Hanssen shrugged. 'I don't know.' He admitted.

'Then I suggest you take her home – wherever that is. And get some dinner ready.'

'I can't. I'm waiting on a call with the Board's approval of the management plan.' He said.

Serena's face brightened slightly. 'Well, I can wait and deal with that if you want.' She offered.

'Won't your toy boy get bored waiting?' he asked sarcastically.

Serena grinned. 'He'll keep.'

Hanssen's eyes widened slightly. Was this toy boy genuine then?

'You go and I'll deal with the Board. Who's calling?'

'Cunningham.' Hanssen watching for her reaction. He had noticed some tension recently between the pair. They didn't appear to be as friendly towards each other as they used to. When the cheerful look on her face faltered slightly, his suspicions were confirmed that there had been some kind of falling out. 'It would be better if I were to deal with it myself.' He said.

Serena nodded slowly. 'Perhaps you're right.'

He had an idea. 'But… if you could do me a different favour.' He began hesitantly, quickly trying to list the pros and cons of this sudden idea before continuing.

Serena looked wary.

'Could you bring Alice home for me? Perhaps get her something to eat.' He saw her begin to shake her head. 'I would be indebted to you Ms Campbell. My kitchen is fully stocked and as soon as I am done with Cunningham I will be straight home. I can't imagine I will be more than an hour.'

Serena contemplated the idea for a moment. The thought of seeing Hanssen's house was tempting. As was the idea that he would owe her. She sighed. 'Alright.'

'Thank you.' He said, genuinely grateful.

They both simultaneously hoped they wouldn't regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad people are enjoying this. I don't mean to deliberately tease... Hanssen just wouldn't tell me who this little girl is! :D**

* * *

Hanssen arrived home and was momentarily baffled to see a light on and Serena's car in his drive. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts about the new management plan that he had forgotten about Alice and Serena. Walking through his front door he heard the sound of high pitched, cartoonish voices from the livingroom and guessed it was one of the DVDs Alice had arrived with.

Serena appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

'How did it go with Cunningham?' she asked.

'Fine. Things will begin on Monday.' He replied.

'Good.' She gave a pleased smile. He knew she wanted this plan implemented as much as he did. She turned and went back into the kitchen. 'Alice is watching a DVD.' She said over her shoulder.

Hanssen left his briefcase by the stairs and followed her into the kitchen.

'Did she eat?' he asked.

'Yes.' She said. 'And so did I!' she added with a smile.

'Of course.' He said. He felt slightly disorientated, as if this was not his home but that he had walked into someone else's house.

'I've kept some food warm for you.' She said.

'You didn't need to prepare anything for me.' He said, surprised that she would do such a thing.

'It was just as easy to prepare dinner for three as it was two.' She replied. She removed the food from the oven where she had been keeping it warm and placed it on the table for him. Then she took some cutlery from a drawer and a glass from the cupboard.

Hanssen watched her, mesmerised, as she moved about his kitchen as if she was in it every day. She paused and gave him a curious look and he realised he was standing rather rigidly. He removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair before taking a seat.

She poured him a glass of water and took a seat at the table with him. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the smell of the food reached his nostrils.

'Thank you for this.' He said.

Serena gave him an indulgent smile. Before starting his food Hanssen rose from the table once more. He moved briskly to the other end of the kitchen and Serena watched him curiously until he twirled around again holding up a bottle of wine.

'Shall we?' he asked.

'I never say no to a good glass of wine!' Serena replied. She was surprised that he was offering it, no, actually she was surprised he even had any wine.

Hanssen fetched two glasses and poured them one each, sitting back down and beginning his dinner.

'Been a bit of a strange day.' Serena observed.

'Yes.'

Serena fiddled with the stem of her glass and they sat in silence for a few moments. After finishing dinner and settling Alice with a DVD she had a quick look around the downstairs of Hanssen's house. In a way it was exactly as she had imagined it would be. Very obviously influenced by Scandinavian design. Landscape photographs like those in his office on a few walls. Only two personal photos. One of a couple, she presumed his parents, and the other of the woman from the couple's photo.

'I hope I have not disrupted your evening too much.' Hanssen said. thinking again of the possible "toy boy".

'It's fine.' She told him. The truth was, he had been spot on earlier when he had said she would be all alone. Sitting in Hanssen's kitchen drinking Shiraz, strange as though it was, was still better than sitting at home alone and drinking Shiraz.

'Alice has a bath every night before bed.' She said, remembering that she had managed to find out a little of Alice's usual routine from the girl. Alice was a quiet little girl. Serena remembered Eleanor at that age – she had been a real chatterbox. Alice was also the politest child Serena had ever met, with 'may I', please and 'thank you' coming as second nature to her. She hadn't pushed the little girl for any more details about her mother or where she came from. She thought it unfair, seeing as the child was probably already dealing with a certain amount of disruption without being interrogated too. Whatever the reason for Alice being in Hanssen's care it obviously wasn't a regular occurrence, or very planned as Hanssen seemed totally unprepared.

'A bath?' Hanssen asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes. And she goes to bed at 8.30.' Serena said. 'But perhaps you already know all this.' She added.

Hanssen glanced at his watch. It was 7.45pm.

'I wouldn't let her watch that DVD for too much longer or she'll be too stimulated to sleep.' Serena continued.

Right, Hanssen thought, DVD off; bath and then bed by 8.30pm. He took a drink of his wine. Serena had almost finished hers, he offered her a top up but she covered the glass with her hand and shook her head.

'I have to drive.' She checked her watch. 'Actually, it's probably time I got going.'

'Do you have to?' Hanssen heard himself ask in a disgustingly panicked tone. He cleared his throat and stiffened his posture and avoided her gaze knowing she hadn't missed his momentary anxiety.

'Are you inviting me to sleepover Mr Hanssen?' Serena asked with exaggerated surprise and a teasing look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the comments and messages! I wonder is it getting any clearer who this little girl is...?**

* * *

Hanssen stood at the top of the stairs and listened to the giggles coming from the spare room Alice was staying in. It had been a strange 24 hours. He almost felt as though he had been living someone elses life all day.

He had asked Serena to stay until Alice was settled in bed. Mercifully, perhaps out of pity, the usually smug woman had not teased him too much about his uselessnessin dealing with this situation.

* * *

Serena pulled the nightie on over Alice's head and the little girl bounced onto her bed with a laugh.

'Now where's that book you mentioned?' she asked.

'In my bag.' Alice said, pointing to a small pink backpack resting by the bed.

Serena picked it up and opened it, rummaging amongst colouring books, crayons, and some small toy characters. She noticed a blue envelope and pulled it out. She heard Alice gasp suddenly at the sight of it.

'I forgot!' she said.

'Forgot what?' Serena asked, turning the envelope over in her hands and seeing the word 'Forfar' written on it.

'To give forfar his birthday card. Mamma said we would give it to him together but then…' Alice suddenly looked sad.

'Oh well not to worry. I'm sure… he won't mind. You can give it to him when your mummy comes back.' Serena smiled gently at her, putting the card back in the bag and taking out the book. 'Now, hop under the covers there's a good girl.'

As Alice did so, Serena heard the door behind her open and Hanssen appeared.

'Ah, just in time!' Serena said with a grin. She handed him the book. 'Alice is all ready for her bedtime story, aren't you?'

Alice nodded happily.

Hanssen took the book and gave the little girl a smile.

'You can manage from here?' Serena asked him.

'Yes. Thank you Ms Campbell.' Hanssen spoke quietly, with a slightly uncomfortable look. 'For all your help today. If I can return the favour any time…' he trailed off.

'You could explain who…' Serena tilted her head in Alice's direction. '…belongs to!' she said.

'I haven't abducted her if that's what your worried about.' He replied dryly.

Serena rolled her eyes. He really wasn't going to tell her anything. Just then her phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket to look at. She smiled slightly.

'The final details for Chantelle's hen party next week. I'm beginning to regret saying I would go!' she said.

'I find it hard to imagine anything Chantelle Lane has organsied could be so hedonistic as to scare _you _off!' Hanssen commented, relieved to have a change of subject.

Serena laughed. 'Oh no, _hedonism _I can cope with! Pink fluffy girlyness on the other hand…' she rolled her eyes. Turning to Alice, she bent down and gave the girl a peck on the cheek. 'Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams.'

'Night Sreena!' Alice replied, wrapping her arms around Serena's neck briefly.

Hanssen felt a sudden and inexplicable lump in his throat and gave short dry cough. 'I'll walk you out.' He left the book beside Alice. 'I won't be long.'

'Make sure you read that to her!' Serena warned.

'I will!' he promised.

'Will you do the voices again?' Alice asked.

Hanssen glanced quickly at Serena, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks as he nodded his head. 'Yes.' He assured the little girl quietly.

Serena was surprised. She couldn't imagine Henrik Hanssen making funny voices whilst reading a children's book but obviously he had done it before.

'Oh, now I think I'd like to stay and hear that!' Serena said, her eyes twinkling.

'Perhaps some other time - if you've been a good girl!' Hanssen quipped and turned away quickly to leave the room.

Serena followed him out of the room. 'I'm always a good girl.' She purred, the bold glint still in her eyes.

Hanssen paused at the staircase, a mischevious look in his own eyes. 'Come now, Ms Campbell, we know that's not true. In fact, I should be disappointed if it were!'

Once again he didn't wait for her to reply but started down the stairs, avoiding her eyes. Serena gasped at his unexpected playfulness. Was he deliberately flirting with her? She made her way downstairs after him. His haughtiness appeared to have abandoned him by the time she reached him again and he continued to avoid her gaze and stood rigidly by he door as she grabbed her bag.

'Right, well… Have a good weekend then.' She said.

'You too Ms Campbell.' He replied. 'Again, thank you for your assistance.'

'You're welcome. You can buy me a drink sometime in thanks,' she said. She made her way out the door, brushing against him as she did so. 'Or… maybe you can read me that bedtime story sometime.' She had no idea what had made her say that and she was almost as shocked by her statement as he looked. She could feel herself beginning to blush and hurried down the steps. 'Goodnight!' she called over her shoulder and hurried to her car.

'Goodnight.' Hanssen replied hoarsely.


End file.
